Over the last several years it has become increasingly desirable to integrate physical activities along with digital representations of those activities. For example, physical activities typically involve the movement of physical objects, and these objects may have specialized hardware or other features that may facilitate identifying the location of the object relative to other objects. This may be true of a wide variety of activities including music, sports, demonstrations, navigation, and the like. Integrating digital representations may typically involve a lot of preparation time setting up the infrastructure to capture the digital representations of the various objects during the activity. This preparation may include setting up and calibrating various mechanisms within an infrastructure that is used to track objects during the activities. Moving and recalibrating this infrastructure in legacy systems used to capture digital representations of activities is typically cumbersome and challenging.